


黑星

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 只要布鲁克林想要的葛伦都会给。灵感来源：The Darkest Star（by Depeche Mode）。【警告】葛凯布3P。如有不适请勿阅读。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	黑星

**Author's Note:**

> （与其说是车不如说是尾气【笑
> 
> *实际字数：607

葛伦对你太大方了，只要是你想要的他都给。

所以即使你只是多看了几眼凯，他也能心领神会，马上邀请凯加入你们的游戏——你的游戏。

你的新伙伴可没那么温柔。他冷着脸啃咬你、使用你，两个回合刚过你就已经被他玩得支离破碎。现在你还骑在他身上，但是已经全身酸软，再也动不了了。

一直等在一旁的葛伦从后面抱住你，让你靠在他胸前休息。他一手抚摸着你汗湿的腹部，一手轻轻盖在你的喉头。

他问你觉得怎么样，你只是喘着气，一句话也说不出来。放在你气管上的那只手虽然没有施加一点力量，但一种无形的压迫感却逼得你更加拼命地呼吸。你觉得自己快要晕过去了。

目光无力地向上飘去，却什么也捕捉不到。

但这时你感觉到他的气息再次拂过耳畔，低沉的嗓音直接钻进你的神经：

“要不要再多一点？”

一瞬间好像有电流窜遍你全身。胃里那种熟悉的火热和被攥紧的感觉又回来了。你呜咽出声。

“要。”

葛伦没再说什么。但你很快感觉到他开始摸索你和凯结合的地方——你还以为那里早就已经麻木了呢。

随后，毫无预警地，你被他一下子撑开到极限。

现在他们两个人都在你体内。他们好像已经形成了某种奇怪的默契，开始用平稳的节奏交替进出你的身体。你的大脑被单调的狂喜填满，无法再思考了。

葛伦却还在鼓励你，让你把他们吞得深一点，再深一点。

 

所以这到底是为什么呢？

葛伦愿意满足你那么多，但是他想要的又是什么呢？

他一直没有告诉你，但你应该也能猜到吧。

他只想要你保持这副样子，永远不要改变。

像永世堕落的天使，像最黑暗的星。

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个小红心吧XD


End file.
